Tic,tac
by leonita
Summary: Un ataque de mortífagos. Remus está gravemente herido ¿qué pasara con él?¿Alguién será capaz de curarlo? Una historia del guapo Hombre-lobo vista por unos ojos femeninos
1. Default Chapter

¡Hola a todos! Es el primer fic que publico en esta página aunque este capítulo ya está en otra de msn que se llama SiriusBlackFanClub. Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a Pepe, porque siempre me apoya en todo lo que hago y a Ariel, porque sin ella jamás hubiese escrito una palabra. Gracias a los dos, de corazón. Ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Tic, tac, tic, tac. El reloj movía morosamente sus manecillas en el reloj de mi despacho. Eran la 1:30 de la noche. Otra aburrida noche de guardia en San Mungo. Más agobiante si cabe cuando pensaba que hoy no me tocaba a mí sino Ken Wolthorn, pero una maldita viruela de dragón lo tenía postrado en una cama de la 2ª planta en lugar de estar aburriéndose, como yo lo hago ahora, en este gris despacho un par de plantas por encima, en la 4ª planta, DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS. Aún me pregunto cómo es posible que un sanador de la 4ª haya cogido esa enfermedad ¿Pero qué digo¡Pobre Ken! Está irreconocible. Esta plomiza soledad es lo que me hace tener estas ideas tan egoístas….

"¡AUREA!" sobresaltada salí al pasillo

"¿Qué pasa¿Algún hechizo soñador mal hecho?"- Gwen, mi sanadora en prácticas estaba doblada delante mía, sin aliento. Era muy impetuosa y todo se le hacía un mundo.

"Respira y cuéntame lo que pasa" Gwen parecía que recuperaba el habla

"Ha habido un ataque de los mortífagos. Hay varios heridos pero uno está especialmente grave. Está en la Sala 2" nota mental: no volveré a quejarme de inactividad

La que ahora corría por los pasillos era yo. Tengo que reconocer que tenía miedo. Conocía lo que podía hacer un mortífago con una varita y temía por la vida del herido. Cuando llegamos a la Sala el espectáculo era realmente dantesco. Al lado de la puerta estaban dos chicas con las cabezas del tamaño de una nuez, y se escuchaba el balbuceo de alguien. Parecía que los estaban atendiendo y seguí a Gwen hacia la cama situada al fondo, al lado de la ventana. En ella estaba un hombre, pálido como un cadáver, de cabellos castaños, casi rubios, entrelazados de vetas grises. Parecía un muñeco roto que una niña caprichosa había dejado abandonado en un rincón. Me conmovió de un modo extraño. Llevaba años curando daños producidos por hechizos y había visto cosas que hubiesen horrorizado al más valiente, pero al ver a aquel hombre que irradiaba tanta fuerza postrado exánime en la cama, algo se revolvió en mi interior. Parecía intentar abrir los ojos pero el esfuerzo lo agotaba aun más.

"No haga esfuerzo alguno, Profesor Lupin" me giré desde la estantería en la que buscaba la poción herbovitalizante y le pregunté

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Fue mi profesor de DCAO en mi 7º año" añadió con lágrimas en los ojos. Me sentí muy cercana a ella, como si aquel que yacía desmayado me hubiese enseñado a mí también el modo más correcto de defenderme del lado oscuro de la magia

"Venga, esto le ayudará a recuperarse" Gwen seguía mis pasos alrededor del enfermo con cara compungida. Su respiración era irregular. Por su boca entreabierta se escapaban suspiros y gemidos que se me clavaban en lo más profundo de mi ser. Mis manos temblaban ¿qué me estaba pasando? Cuando empezó a recuperar algo el color de sus mejillas, abrió los ojos como si de un extraño sueño se tratase. Me miró confuso y mi corazón empezó a latir desaforado. Gwen se acercó presurosa y parecía que iba abrazarlo.

"¿Ha venido solo?"La paré a medio camino

"No" me contestó mirando ávidamente hacía la cama

"Pues ve a avisar a quién le acompañaba" Con una última mirada, fue a cumplir mis órdenes.

¿Qué ha pasado?" escuché una voz ronca detrás de mí. Me volví y sonreí pensando el incontable número de veces que había oído esa pregunta. El hombre me miró con mezcla de sorpresa y recelo

"No se preocupe. Está en San Mungo, recuperándose de un ataque de los seguidores de Voldemort" pensé que al escuchar el nombre del Innombrable daría un respingo, sin embargo me miró aún más fijamente y sonrió

"Parece que estoy en buenas manos" ahora me tocó a mí mirarlo con sorpresa. Su sonrisa se acentuó "Nadie que no tiene miedo a pronunciar ese nombre puede ser malo" Mi respuesta se quedó en el aire cuando entró Dumbledore acompañado de numerosos pelirrojos y… ¿ese era Harry Potter?

"Hola, Sanadora Delacroix" Me dijo sonriente Albus "¿cómo se encuentra el paciente?" Empecé a balbucear incoherencias

"Erm, bien, bueno, todavía queda lo más largo del tratamiento pero se recuperará" ¿quién diablos sería este Profesor Lupin para que viniesen a visitarlo Dumbledore¡y Harry Potter lo estaba abrazando con lágrimas en los ojos! Tenía que tener una cara de boba bien curiosa cuando Dumbledore entre risas me dijo

"Era amigo de su padre. Lo quiere mucho" Me sonrojé violentamente porque parecía que me había leído la mente ¿lo habría hecho?

"Erm, sí, claro, pero no es eso. Es queee….no debería abrazarlo tan fuerte. Tiene afectado el pecho y…." Era cierto lo que decía pero estaba sonando tan poco profesional.

"Claro, es comprensible" dijo con beatífica sonrisa y se dirigió a la cama a reunirse con los demás. ¿Por qué estaba balbuciente? Desde que me había sonreído, había perdido el control de mi misma. Gwen me sacó de mi ensimismamiento

"Ha terminado el turno. Deberíamos irnos a casa" Mis ojos volvieron a fijarse como imanes en el enfermo como si él fuese hierro y, en ese instante, me preguntó

"¿Se va, sanadora?" Sonreí azorada

"Sí, ha acabado mi turno pero le dejo en buenas manos" instintivamente, mientras decía esto, me acerqué a la cama. De repente, me cogió la mano

"Gracias" Un calor me recorrió el cuerpo desde mi mano a todos los rincones de mi ser con esa simple palabra.

"No hay de qué" y sin soltar mi mano de la suya y clavando mis ojos en su dorada mirada

"Una única pregunta antes de irme" volvió la sorpresa y el recelo a sus ojos "¿Cómo te llamas?" y su mirada se tiñó de diversión

"Remus" contestó conciso. Solté su mano con titánico esfuerzo y me marché pero al llegar a la puerta, escucho su voz

"Hasta pronto, Aurea..."


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Sí, ya sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero me ha costado horrores entre los exámenes y algunos problemas técnicos(Fanfiction funciona como quiere y cuando quiere). Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo, especialmente a Guillermo, que fué el primero y me hizo mucha ilusión y dedicarle este capítulo a él pero también a mi Joanne, que me tiene encandilada con su Bellatrix y que me animó a continuar este relato cuando leyó el primer capítulo y, por supuesto, a mis dos beta-readers: Pepe, mi novio y misocia Ariel, ya que sin ellos todo esto serían un montón de letras juntas sin sentido alguno. Os quiero mucho a los dos (cada uno de distinta forma, claro) Dejo ya de enrrollarme que mis notas de autor se parecen a las de Quique. Besos para todos y que lo disfruteis.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

'Hasta pronto, Áurea…'

¿Áurea¿Había dicho mi nombre¿Cómo lo sabía? Me volví hacia la puerta cerrada, escuchando el murmullo sordo de la conversación y de una risa, demasiado jovial para un sitio como aquel.

'Sanadora Delacroix ¿Está bien?' Gwen me miró preocupada, tanto que me había llamado por mi apellido ¡Qué chiquilla!

'Sí,…sí. Sólo estoy un poco cansada. Ya sabes que los sanadores después de situaciones muy tensas debemos relajarnos y…'

'Áurea, no te pongas digna y vámonos a dormir, que ya hemos cumplido.'

Gwen avanzó por el pasillo que llevaba a mi despacho, dónde teníamos las túnicas de calle, para cambiarse. Yo miré por última vez la puerta de la Sala 2. Seguro que lo había imaginado. El cansancio acumulado, junto con esa mezcla explosiva de sensaciones que me había hecho sentir el paciente, habían hecho que le hubiese escuchado decir mi nombre. Probablemente habría sido Dumbledore. No estaba preparada aún para irme a casa, así que decidí ir a los jardines a pasear. Cuando llegué, cerré los ojos y sonreí tristemente, sumida en mis pensamientos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero cuando levanté la vista estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi despacho. No sabía muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí. Supongo que mis pies ya se conocen solos el camino, acostumbrados a que mi cansada cabeza no les de órdenes. Sonreí por la estupidez que acababa de pensar y entré. Gwen ya estaba vestida, lista para irnos juntas a casa y me esperaba bostezando mientras leía un expediente. Había cometido el inmenso error de no sólo aceptarla como alumna en prácticas sino que también era mi compañera de piso La soledad que me inspiraba la casa que me habían dejado en herencia mis padres había provocado que cometiese esa locura. Cuando entré, se volvió, irritada.

'Ya era hora ¿Dónde te metes?'

'Te recuerdo, querida, que soy tu tutora. Así que menos humos que te suspendo sin pensarlo dos veces.'

Gwen me miró contrariada e iba a replicarme, pero algo vio en mi cara que le hizo contenerse y continúo leyendo el expediente.

'¿De quién es ese expediente que lees con tanto interés?' le pregunté desde detrás del biombo, mientras luchaba con los botones de la cintura de la bata de sanadora.

'Del hombre al que has atendido, Remus J. Lupin.'

Los botones atorados dejaron de tener interés para mí porque mis manos habían empezado misteriosamente a temblar. Intenté tranquilizarme e intentar que mi voz fuese lo más firme posible.

'¿Cómo has conseguido ese expediente?'

'¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio? Estaba en tu fichero.'

'¿En mi fichero?' En ese momento todo mi esfuerzo de contención se fue al garete. Salí del biombo colocándome lo más correctamente posible la túnica, teniendo en cuenta que el temblor de mi cuerpo no le tenía nada que envidiar a los efectos provocados por un maleficio _tarantallegra. _

'Claro. Sólo soy una alumna en prácticas. Sólo tengo acceso a los expedientes de mi tutora ¿Recuerdas?' Gwen me miraba intensamente 'No sé que te pasa esta noche, Aurea, pero estás realmente rara.'

'Ese no es el tema' le contesté abruptamente 'No puedo tener ese expediente porque jamás lo he tratado. Te aseguro que si así fuese me acordaría de él.'

Una sonrisa se asomó traviesa a mis labios. Ese hombre no era fácil de olvidar. Aun podía sentir sus ojos dorados mirándome agradecidos y su sonrisa que había provocado un curioso efecto de vacío en mi estomago, como si de repente me hubiesen quitado el suelo.

'Aurea, aquí dice…'

Toc, toc

El sonido de la puerta nos sobresaltó de tal manera que a Gwen se le cayó el expediente y todos los papeles quedaron dispersados por el suelo. La miré con reproche

'¿Quién es?' Pregunté dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

'Soy Albus Dumbledore' Una voz dulce y potente se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Con una última mirada sorprendida a Gwen, que me la devolvió desde el suelo con un buen puñado de pergaminos en sus manos, abrí la puerta. Detrás de ella me encontré con un anciano de larga barba blanca, dulce sonrisa y poderosa mirada que escondía detrás de sus gafas de medialuna.

'Pase, Dumbledore y siéntese ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?'

Eldirector Dumbledore entró en mi despacho mirando con curiosidad hacía las estanterías en las que se amontonaban tantos libros que estaban dobladas por el peso y que destacaban aun más, frente a la pulcritud y el orden de mi armario de pociones. Gwen se levantó inmediatamente del suelo, como si tuviera un resorte, y dejando todos los pergaminos que había recogido en la mesa, fue a saludar cordialmente a Albus.

'¿Cómo está, Director Dumbledore?'

'Bien, bien, Señorita Jenkins. Debería dejar de llamarme Director. Ya no está en Hogwarts.'

'Erm…Sí, claro, Dir.… Dumbledore'

Dumbledore le sonrió y me miró. A pesar de estar detrás de mi mesa, la intensidad de su mirada me atravesaba. Aun me preguntaba si podría leer la mente sin necesidad de conjuro. Se sentó cómodamente en uno de mis sillones favoritos, donde normalmente pasaba las largas guardias como la de esta noche.

'Venía a darles las gracias, Sanadora Delacroix.'

'No tiene por qué darlas' El color de mis mejillas se asemejaba a un tomate maduro 'Es mi trabajo' Me aclaré la garganta antes de decir 'Ya me dio las gracias el paciente, el señor Lupin.'

'Ya lo sé pero mi motivo para darle las gracias es doble.'

'¿Doble?' Una sensación de extrañeza empezó a invadirme.

'Sí. La primera es porque ha curado a Remus Lupin, pese a la gravedad en la que ingresó, y la segunda por no haber informado al Ministerio del ataque. Se ponen muy pesados con preguntas inoportunas y Remus no creo que esté en condiciones de responderlas'

¡Ostras¡El aviso al Ministerio!Se me había olvidado que estaba obligada a informar de ese tipo de daños al Ministerio. Ese Lupin me había afectado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

'¡Oh! No se preocupe. No me gusta que molesten más de lo necesario a mis pacientes' Gwen me miró sorprendida. Yo, la señora las-normas-están-para-cumplirlas, estaba diciendo que no iba a informar al Ministerio. Sí, lo reconocía, estaba loca, pero desde que había tocado el varonil cuerpo de ese mago ya no sabía quién era.

'Además' Añadí descaradamente 'La obligación de informar se da cuando el sanador presume que esos daños puedan ser motivo de un duelo, prohibidos por el Ministerio. Está claro que no es el caso.'

Dumbledore me miró sonriente y asintió. La cara de asombro de Gwen era digna de ser retratada. Lástima que no tuviese aquí mi cámara. Seguro que cuando se fuese Dumbledore me recriminaría esto, con toda la razón, pero bueno… Él se levantó, impidiendo que me sumiera aún más en mis pensamientos.

'Me voy. Es tarde y sé que ya han terminado su turno. Deben estar las dos muy cansadas.'

Gwen no contestó, demasiado ocupada en intentar entender qué demonios se me estaba pasando por la cabeza, y yo me limité a sonreír tímidamente, como disculpando que ya hubiese terminado mi turno. Siempre salía corriendo del hospital pero hoy me estaba costando horrores irme de allí.

'Le acompaño a la puerta' dije, solícita.

'Muchas gracias' Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir pareció recordar algo y se volvió- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar ingresado el señor Lupin?

La pregunta me sobresaltó de nuevo. Esta noche no ganaba para sustos. También había olvidado hacer el diagnostico e informar al paciente de su estado y del tiempo necesario para su recuperación ¡Vaya guardia! Si lo sé, saco a Ken de la cama y hace él la guardia.

'No he hecho aun el diagnostico exacto´ Respondí sinceramente 'Pero antes de tres o cuatro días no le podré dar el alta.'

'De acuerdo. Mañana le haré otra visita para ver como sigue' Dumbledore me dio la mano y desapareció pasillo abajo. Entré en el despacho y vi a Gwen dispuesta a reprocharme la cantidad de barbaridades que había dicho en un momento.

'Gwen, guárdate el sermón para mañana. Estoy demasiado cansada para escucharte. Vámonos a casa de una vez.'

Me dirigí a la chimenea somnolienta, cogí de la vasija un puñado de polvos flu y los eché a las brasas casi apagadas. De repente, el fuego se reanimó en una gran candela verde.

'¡Golden House!' Cerré los ojos mientras todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y cuando los abrí salí al salón de mi casa. No era grande, pero era mi hogar. Apenas me dio tiempo de apartarme cuando Gwen salió de la chimenea con el ceño fruncido.

'Definitivamente te has vuelto loca. Creo que me voy a cambiar de tutora' Suspiré resignada. El sermón me lo iba a comer hoy

'No me mires con esa cara de inocente. Sabes _aun mejor _que yo que los daños que tenía el profesor Lupin tienes que ser declarados al Ministerio.'

'Pero sabía que estaba provocado por un mortífago' Intenté justificarme. Ser reñida por tu propia alumna aunque fuese tu amiga resultaba un poco embarazoso.

'¡Más a mi favor! Entonces no hay que investigar si ha existido un duelo o no. ES SEGURO QUE SÍ' Los gritos de Gwen empezaron a crisparme.

'¡Un momento! Tengo que recordarte que ha sido _tu _admiradísimo profesor Dumbledore, de _tu _maravilloso colegio Hogwarts quién me lo ha pedido ¿Te imaginas a Dumbledore haciendo algo incorrecto?'

'No, pero…'

'Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Buenas noches' Me dirigí furiosa a mi cuarto y antes de cerrar de un portazo, escuché a Gwen, preguntarme:

'¿Y por qué no informaste antes de que Dumbledore te pidiera que no lo hicieras?' Ignoré la pregunta porque no me atrevía a decir en voz alta la respuesta. Me tumbé en la cama sin vestir, derrengada, y aspiré el olor a lavanda que desprendían mis sabanas limpias. Cerré los ojos e inmediatamente volví a ver su cara y escuchar su voz…Remus…Era todo tan extraño. Tal vez sólo había sido un bonito sueño y nada de esto había sucedido…Ojalá que no haya sido un sueño, pensé y con una sonrisa prendida en los labios me dormí.


End file.
